


Take Him

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Seduction, Top Louis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis corners his quiet schoolmate, Harry, in the bathroom stall and takes him like he knew he had to. Harry doesn't want it at first but in the end, he has just as much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Him

Louis always wondered where his pretty little, well not little seeing as the boy was taller than him but still, friend would scurry off too after twenty minutes sitting in the cafeteria of the school. The only thing he knew was that this tall lanky kid, named Harry Styles, was absolutely breathtaking and that also he would sit alone with his laptop in the corner of the large room for a very short period of time before packing everything back up in his bag and exiting it not looking at anyone. From asking around his three other friends Liam, Niall and Zayn, all seniors like him but him being the oldest at nineteen, he knew the curly haired boy was a loner but he was ridiculously smart and well spoken. Even though he only spoke when necessary and apparently his voice was much older sounding than what he was, sixteen.

Louis had a bit of a crush on the much younger boy, he didn’t know why either, just that he thought he was beautiful and he seemed like a kind and genuine person. How he could even contrive such an idea without ever speaking to him was unknown but Louis was a pretty good judge of character, even when no one had verbalized anything. He’d lie at night thinking of big green eyes and a full mouth waiting to be filled with his cock. He’d pump his own dick thinking of how it would look to have chocolate colored curls bouncing in his lap and feel those massive hands, which was one of the biggest turn ons, all over his body. He wondered how tight the boy was too, being so young and since he was a recluse and seemed to have no friends, he was probably a virgin still. Biting his lip as his spunk sprayed across his tummy he thought of how it would feel to take that from him, to feel uncharted territory enveloping him. That’s when he decided he wanted Harry for himself; he wanted to claim the younger boy as his property.

So a few days later he waited with baited breath to see the tall boy enter the room at the same time he always did. He’d open his bag removing an apple and bring it up to those full lips, how bad Louis wanted to be that piece of fruit was astronomical, and bite down and chew methodically as his expensive computer started up. Louis didn’t know what that boy could be looking at but it made his eyes widen substantially every day, honestly what was he looking at?

Louis couldn’t take his big blue eyes off him, too enthralled as to what the boy was viewing, he guessed his stare was permeating because for the first time ever, Harry lifted his head up to stare directly back at him. He looked a bit startled, probably because no one had ever really paid him any attention, but he kept the gaze firm and to Louis’ distress, the young boy bit his bottom lip in what could only be called a ‘sex nibble’.

Harry shook his head and those luscious curls that flowed around his head bounced side to side as he closed his computer and made his way out the room. No one had ever looked at him for more than three seconds and here was this handsome older boy with caramel fringe and piercing blue eyes staring at him willingly and almost a little like he was preying on him. Approaching the door he could still feel a pair of unwavering eyes upon his back, out of character he turned around to see a small smile on the smaller boy’s face, he grinned back ever so slightly then made his way out the door.

Louis was up in a flash, spouting off that he had to use the bathroom to his friends, and made his way to follow the taller boy. He looked back, had to be a good sign right? So he popped his head out into the vacant hallway to see pale skin and large hands turning the corner towards the boys’ restrooms. He watched as Harry made his way in but he stayed put for a minute or two, didn’t want to just come barging in, so he casually stepped to the door and pried it open slowly. Harry was nowhere to be seen but a pair of large feet was noticed under a stall, facing the wrong direction for someone to be using a stall mind you.

Then he heard noises, something like a moan and a belt being undone. He made his way closer to the door, thankfully light on his feet, and peeked through the opening of the stall wall and the metal door that Harry had conveniently not closed completely. Louis was shocked to see that Harry had his pants down to his knees and his large hand was tugging on his even larger cock. It was fucking massive, at least nine inches long, uncut and had a downward curve near the middle. The head was pink in color from what he could see as his creamy pale foreskin would cover and uncover it with each stroke. The younger boy had his eyes shut and hand working adamantly against his shaft, pulling it in all angles to squeeze out precum that had Louis’ mouth watering. His other hand was gently massaging his equally impressive ball sack that had just a tinge of fuzz upon it.

Louis’ pants tightened at the sight, so desperate to feel that cock in his hands and to feel heat envelop his own large member. Being bold and ever so quiet he stepped into the stall and shut the door behind him with an audible click of the lock. Harry turned with wide eyes and tried to cover his enormous cock by putting it back into his tight skinny jeans.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He stammered out.

“Harry, you’re having fun without me. Shame.” Louis said with a smirk making his way towards the boy whose cock was still hard and lurched at his filthy words. Louis then dropped his own pants just below his crotch to reveal his tanner eight inch cock with insane thickness and three large veins that ran up either side. Harry looked down and stifled a groan and his head went back a little at seeing something so delicious in front of him. Louis took the opportunity to latch his mouth upon the sweet tasting skin of his throat. He sucked a dark mark as Harry tried effortlessly to push him away. The older boy licked up the column of his throat before diving his tongue into Harry’s open mouth and their two tongues explored each other’s mouth getting a moan from the taller boy.

Harry broke away with a “Stop, no please.”

Louis reached down to grip the purpling cock of Harry and squeezed it hard before going back to nibble on his throat and even bit down quite hard on some of the boy’s exposed collarbone. He purred out “Seems to me you like it Harry.”

“Who are you? Oh God…” The green-eyed boy trailed off feeling how warm the mouth working his flushed skin was. Never in his wildest dreams would this have happened to him. Not boring old Harry Styles.

“My name’s Louis and I’ve been wanting to do something like this for quite” nibble “some” bite “time.” He stood up to full height on his toes to graze their lips again before turning Harry to face the wall and slammed him forward with one hand. His other hand was being sucked into his own mouth, wetting two of his fingers, and bringing them down to spread the milky skin of Harry’s ass and circle the fluttering rim of muscle. Without warning he pressed both in and gasped at how very tight and sizzling hot the younger boy was around his fingers. The rim of his muscle was clamping down on his fingers and he moaned at wondering how much tighter he’d feel with a cock buried deep within him.

“Lou, please stop! It hurts, please!” Harry begged but Louis noticed how the taller boy was starting to roll his hips making his fingers reach farther inside his tunnel. So he scissored him open, using his nimble fingers to drag friction against his walls looking for his prostate.

“Lou…” he whispered out tilting his head back exposing the bruised flesh of his throat. The blue-eyed boy twisted his fingers to find that bundle of nerves and knew he found it when the boy he was fingering open, probably for the first time as well, let out a throaty groan and he watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. Louis pressed forward to latch onto an already sucked mark and bit at it while driving his fingers farther inside.

The sounds Harry was making was putting Louis so close to climax and he hadn’t even touched his own cock in the span of time this was taking place but his cock was steadily leaking clear liquid onto the floor. He pulled his fingers out eliciting a whimper of loss from his taller companion and pressed the taller flush with the cold metal wall of the stall. Spreading his cheeks even more he spit onto his other hand that was coating his pulsating cock with saliva and lined it up with the reddish hole of Harry.

“Louis, please no. Please I beg you!” he slightly shouted with a whine that was dripping with desire.

“I like it when you beg.” He whispered into his ear and licked the shell of it. Harry could only squeeze his eyes shut and whimper again before Louis slammed into him unrestricted. Harry cried out but only for a second as his breath hitched feeling how far he was being torn apart. The burn was unrelenting and painful and yet he was still enjoying it. His raw nerves were being triggered and with how girthy this older boy was he was adding an unlimited amount of pressure to sweet spot. He moaned feeling how the older boy was thrusting at a steady rhythm into him and almost dropped to his knees in ecstasy when Louis reached his arm around to pump his own throbbing cock.

Louis snapped his hips into Harry forcefully making the young boy cry out again and holler “Lou! Fuck!” only egging him on to slam harder into virginal ass. His hips bucked farther and farther in Harry, stabbing his prostate with each intrusion as his other hand pulled his soft curls to tilt his head back and feel Louis licking up his neck and nipping at his jaw.

The invading heat and wetness of Harry was overwhelming, Louis had never felt such intense pleasure derived from anyone he’d put his cock in to. This was new and dirty and so taboo with what he was doing. And he loved every second of it. He was nearing his climax with Harry constantly collapsing around him and he could feel each time his ass clenched around him, his cock would swell in his hand. He pumped the leaking cock in his hand in time with his thrusts upward into Harry and stabbed his prostate with each invasion.

“Louis, please I told you t-to st-stop.” He whispered out.

“But you’re not doing anything to fight me off young Harry, you’re stronger than I am. Which makes me think” his words being enunciated with each thrust into him “that you like it.”

Harry only whimpered in response biting his lip. He had to admit he did. This was different and if this was how he was to lose his virginity then so be it. Maybe something good would come of it actually. I mean Louis was beautiful and it wasn’t like he was going to get any other guy’s attention so yeah, he wanted this.

Louis chuckled, “That’s what I thought.” And set back on pounding away at the smooth ass of Harry. The metal stall shook violently with each thrust into the body pressed against it, the sounds echoed throughout the tiled room and panting was getting louder and louder as was the steady slap of skin upon bruising skin. Louis wanting Harry to clamp down on him again whispered in his ear while biting the lobe “Cum for me.”

That was all it took for Harry to release a seizure like orgasm into Louis’ warm hand. His semen shot out to coat the blue metal wall in front of him and coat the small hand that encompassed it. He moaned loudly as Louis kept forcing his orgasm to repeat over and over with the stabs to his prostate. He let his walls fall around the thick tan cock of Louis, milking him for every last drop he could get and he was rewarded with a muttered “Shit.” coming from behind him and he felt as the already wide cock widened even more and pumped loads of cum into him. He felt full to the brim of hot creamy liquid that left both boys desperate for air and a heavy swig of water as well.

Louis stepped back and slipped out of Harry with a slick sound and braced himself against the wall with his eyes shut and chest heaving. He wasn’t expecting to feel a warm mouth wrapped around his cum-covered cock but looking down he saw that head of curls slightly dampened with sweat, just like in his fantasies, humming in pleasure at sucking the cum off his pulsating cock. Harry bobbed his head up and down a few times then let the newly cleaned dick fall limply before standing up and depositing his own back in his pants. He leaned down to rip out a piece of paper and pen from his bag and hurriedly scribbled something on it.

He handed the small slip of paper to the boy that still had his now flaccid cock dangling in the open air and kissed his lips softly. He turned leaving the stall and said “Call me.” Then left with a grin and a wink.

Louis was stunned and jumped when the bell for their lunch period was over. He quickly shoved his spent cock back in his pants and opened the paper he was handed as he walked through the halls to his next class. On it was a phone number and a very neatly written “Harry xo”


End file.
